Voltei
by Gerao-A
Summary: A Squel of Adeus XF


Voltei

Ramon: this is a sequel of Adeus.

Sunny: Has many know the Slayers does not belong to us.

* * *

A mount, it has past a mount since Filia read that letter that Xellos had gave her before he went of to a new mission ordered by his master. Xellos was looking for a professional killer and trying to make him a Mazoku, but Xellos hasn't gave her any news so it is obvious that he is dead, dead in the line of duty for his master.

Filia remembers that last time Filia ever saw Xellos, and it was the only time they ever shared a kiss, and she blew it, right on his face, hand for the first time ever she saw the sad look on his face, it has crushed her deeply. Filia only wanted to admit her feeling for him, she only wished to be honest with him, but she blew it. She is alone, she is the last of her species, and she lost the man she loves and the last thing she has told him was a insult.

Filia walks to the window watching the stars of the night, sudently she looks at a shoting star. "I wish...................I wish....................Xellos, please come back to me." Filia know that this is a very silly thing wishing on a star, she had lived long years to understand that it is all silliness, but she can not help it.

_The next day._

Filia was eating her breakfast with baby Val when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who can that be?"

When Filia open it the door there was a man with a cape covering his shaking body and hood covering his head, only showing his mouth, and by the looks this man has been trough hell.

"Help me............please." Begged the man in a weak voice.

Filia did not hesitate to lead the poor man to her house, resting him in the sofa. Only now Filia noticed that the cape of the man is all bloody. "What, happen to you?"

"I'm a cursed man. I faced the wrong guy and has punishment he put me the worst of all curses." Said the man in the same weak voice but sitting up.

"A curse? What curse?"

"I..........I better not tell............."

Only now when Filia look at the ground she noticed that this man has a tail, a Golden Dragon tail. Filia was so surprised that she did not hesitate to scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"Jezz, do you have to yell so loud?" the man had his ears covered.

But Filia ignored him and at straight at his covered face with serious eyes "Who are you? You are also a Golden Dragon!"

"Well...............yes and no.................."

"Then who you are? Let me see your face!"

Filia was about the hood, but the man was moved away from her. "No, you will not like what you will see, Filia!"

"What!?!?" this defiantly caught Filia by surprise. "How do you know my name?"

The man sighed, he had destroyed his cover. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you!" the man removed his hood, and Filia gasped when she saw who it was.

"X-X-Xellos?"

Xellos face is full of bruises and cuts, but he still looked at her. "Yes, it is I."

He is alive, after all this time he is alive, that is what Filia is keep repenting in her mind until she could not take it anymore and wrapped her arms around him, crying on his shoulder" I thought you were dead, I thought you were dead......." Filia managed to say between the sobs.

Xellos was surprised, he never thought that Filia would act like this, he never thought that Filia would care for an old enemy, especially of what happened between them since the last time he saw her.

Filia noticed a stain of blood on his cape, when she removed the cape she saw his clouts full of stains of blood. "W-What happen to you?"

But Xellos ignored her. "Could you cast me a healing spell first? I'll explain later"

With out hesitation Filia cast a healing spell on him. After a few minutes Xellos wounds are all gone. She still could not believe it, Xellos is now a Golden Dragon, filia is still not used to see Xellos with a Dragon tail. It is........so strange.

"So tell me what happened to you?" demanded Filia.

Xellos took a deep breath sand started talking "Well, if had read my letter you probably know that I have been on a mission."

"Yes, you were after some guy, I don't even remember his name."

"And I don't even want to mention about it!" said Xellos in a frightened and hateful voice. "It is because of him I am cursed. He turned me into what I am now!"

"What? But who is he to posses such spell? Some king of a powerful being?"

"In my letter Filia-Chan, I said that he was a human, remember?"

"Yes I know that! But could you have used that guy's negative emotions to beat him?"

"that is what surprised me the most Filia-Chan....................the guy had a perfect control over his emotions, so perfect that I could not trace it, so it was impossible for me to defeat him."

"So that is why he also managed to beat the other Mazokus?"

"Yes.............. he strike me down, I though that he was going to kill me but he said that he was going to give me a punishment that it would be to me much cruel than dead, and that is why he turned me into a golden dragon."

Filia glared angrily at Xellos "And That is BAD!?!?!?!?"

"I'm sorry!!!" Xellos covered his head, afraid that Filia would hit him.

This surprised Filia, normally Xellos would continue to tease her instead of cowardly hiding, looks like that now he is a Golden Dragon his personality has changed a little.

"Alright," said Filia in a soft voice. "How could it be possible that you were beaten by him? Normally you would gather information about the person you want to attack trying to find his weakness."

Xellos look up to see if it was safe to continue. "Well, before I faced him, he already battled against Lina and Gourry, and he ended beaten and in a really bad shape, so I thought that I would easily defeat him because of his injuries of his fight against Lina."

"You are really despicable! There you are again using Lina for your benefits!"

Xellos covered his head again "Please, I already paid the enough! Even if he was defeated by Lina he defeated me like if I was a puppet!"

Filia calm her self down again "Alright, but why didn't you ask for your master to help you change back?"

Xellos removed his hands again, but they were shaking because of the hate. "I did, I did..........I begged for her help, I've spend hours trying to communicate with her.........but she abandonee me." a single tear run out of Xellos eyes.

Filia was caught out of her guard again, Xellos never cried in his life. So to calm him down she gently hugged hum.

Xellos was surprised by Filia's action, but still the felling of another warm body hugging him has brought him some comfort. He continued with his story. "All these millenniums I worked so hard for my mistress and this is how she repaid me. After I lost my Mazoku powers I've bee travelling over the wood to find shelter, but I was always robbed by bandits, humiliated and kicked, treated like trash............"

"But why didn't you use your new Golden Dragon power?"

"I don't know how to use them. Heck I don't even know how to turn into a dragon."

Filia sweat dropped. "You don't know how to use them?"

"No!!! I'm like a child who is just learning how to walk!"

"Alright....................so what are you planning to do now?"

Xellos blushed "I............I was thinking of.............maybe you will let me stay here."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?"

"Please Filia.............I know that we have always been enemies, but give me a chance....." Xellos was already by his knees, begging.

Filia gave him a soft smile "Very well, but if you are going to stay, there are some rules you will follow!"

"Alright.......what is it?"

"Just one simple rule! You do things my way, or the out way!"

Xellos sweat dropped "So much of a choice."

"And right now, Val needs a dipper change! Go change it!!!!!!!"

Xellos jaw hit the ground, he was already handling the heavy stuff. "Yes, boss!"

"Don't you cal me boss, you stupid Parasite!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Parasite? You sure haven't change, did you Filia–chan!" Said Xellos with a soft smile of his own.

Filia could not stop smiling, the man she loves is back, she is no longer the last Golden Dragon, and now she is no longer lonely. "Thank you wishing star."

The end

* * *

Ramon: now you people know how Xellos got turn into a Golden Dragon in our fic _Sylvia_.

Sunny: hope this was enjoyable to all you Xellos / Filia fans. And keep on reading our fic.

Alandra: Please read and review. Pretty please.........


End file.
